


Seeking Comfort

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brno race, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After both riders had a very disappointed race in Brno, they are in some need of comofort
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter one

As soon as the debrief is done, Fabio makes his way to his hotel, saying goodbye to Tom in the lobby. Where normally Tom would stay with Fabio to give him some sort of comfort, he knows there is only one person his friend really needs now.

Grabbing his phone, Fabio scrolls to Mack's number, typing out a quick message,

*Where are you?*

*In your room, waiting for you*

Fabio smiles, ignoring the elevator and taking the steps two at a time, after the disappointment of the race, he needs him more than ever now. Opening the door, he looks around, seeing his lover standing up from the couch, resigned smile on his lips. Pushing the door closed, the younger makes his way over and he is enveloped in a deep hug. Pushing his face in Mack's neck, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, already feeling better in his lover's arms, breathing in his scent and just being close to him.

The same goes for Mack, the moment his arms close around his younger lover, he feels his anger and disappointment seep away from him. Also taking a deep breath, he turns his face and presses a kiss against Fabio's temple.

"You ok?" the older asks.

"I wasn't, but I am now."

"Same,"Mack smiles, pulling the younger a bit closer against him."it might not feel like it now, but you did good..."

Fabio leans back and looks at him raising an eyebrow.

"How can you say that? I sucked today, we had trouble with the tires on Friday as well but we fixed that so I really didn't expect the tires to be as bad as they were today, I saw riders coming past me, left and right, and I couldn't do anything to defend myself, I couldn't even stay with them, I'm really not happy with seventh." Fabio says, shaking his head.

"I know, but you stayed calm and collected and didn't panic or make any mistakes and you got some very important points for the championship, extended your lead over me."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing," Fabio frowns while tilting his head, "what happened to you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, I was doing good lap times in warm-up on new and used tires and I felt good but during the race, I just couldn't keep the pace, not even for one lap, I was lucky to even get some points since this was probably my worst result for Yamaha." Mack pouts.

"So I guess we're both in some need of comfort," Fabio says.

"Yeah, you want to order some pizza? I know that's your comfort food after a bad race."

"It is yes, but I was more thinking about another sort of comfort."

Fabio smiles shyly and Mack knows that look all too well, smiling too, he leans in and kisses the other, it's sweet and soft and he tugs Fabio's lower lip, the Frenchman parting his lips and allowing Macks tongue access. The kiss stays slow, sensual and both close their eyes for a moment, savouring the moment of the kiss before Mack slowly starts to guide the other to the bedroom. Once there, Mack's hands slip underneath Fabio's shirt and he pushes it up and over his head to drop it somewhere in the room before he frames Fabio's face and he kisses him again. This time, the kiss is more demanding, arms circling him and hands moving up and down the youngers back before his fingertips trace his spine having Fabio moan and arch into him. Mack pulls back and smiles at his lover, hands slipping underneath the waistband of his joggers and cupping his ass cheeks.

Fabio's hand finds the back of Macks head and he is pulled down, Fabio's lips attaching themselves to Macks pulse point and he sucks. Mack groans and grips Fabio's asscheeks tight, pulling him against him and both feeling the other's arousal clearly. Fabio wants to move this further and he tugs Macks shirt but the Spaniard leans back and the younger makes a noise of disapproval.

Mack just chuckles and guides the other onto the bed, having him spread out beneath him, caging him in with his hands and knees, Mack leans down and kisses his lips before he moves to his neck, tongue dragging a path to his collarbone and nipple, sucking the bud inside and tugging it with his teeth having Fabio moan and arch into him. Fingers find a way into his dark hairs while Mack moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, tongue lapping over it and leaning back a little, he blows some cold air onto it making Fabio shudder. Sinking lower starts littering kisses all over that beautiful tanned skin until he reaches the band of his joggers and he stops again, sitting up and hooking his fingers underneath the band of Fabio's boxers to pull the lower and Fabio lifts up his hips so he can take it off, soo followed by his boxers. Dropping them somewhere in the room, Mack moves his eyes over the beauty that is on display before him. Strong muscles, tanned skin covered by a sheen of sweat already and his eyes turn glassy.

"Mack?" Fabio asks, getting no reaction and he takes the others hand.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just....you are fucking hot babe."

Before Fabio has the chance to answer that, Mack moves in and kisses him harsh, pushing him back on his bed and using a hand to keep himself up, freehand moving to Fabio's cock and tugging it, thumb flicking the tip having Fabio groan into his mouth. Tugging a bit faster, he feels Fabio bucking his hips upwards into his hand, kiss getting sloppy and moans louder and when Fabio starts to jerk, Mack knows he is close. Breaking the kiss, Fabio whines and wants to protest but before he can, Mack surges down and takes his cock in his mouth, sucking hard and long.

"Ahh fuck Mack..." Fabio whimpers, hips bucking wildly now and he cums violently down his lover's throat.

Giving him a couple of small sucks until he is empty, Mack lets his cock fall from his mouth with a plop, eyes moving over Fabio and seeing him lying spent and boneless on the bed. Chuckling to himself, he moves away carefully and lies down next to him.


	2. chapter two

When Fabio feels movement next to him he looks up to see Mack sitting up, reaching out and stroking his back, Mack looks over his shoulder at his lover.

"Just getting some water from the fridge, you want some?"

Fabio just shakes his head and Mack smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips to the Frenchman in a short kiss before he leaves. Ignoring his boxers he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and sighing with the cold that leaves the device and hits his heated body and he grabs a bottle. He smiles when he hears bare footsteps patting his way he closes the door.

"Changed your mind?" he asks.

When he turns around his words die on his lips when he sees his lover standing, just as naked as himself, leaning back against the cooking isle and making his muscles stand out, just as his beautiful cock that is already standing up. Just by looking at him in this condition makes Macks own cock twitch.

Flicking his eyes back up again and looking at dark ones that he can only describe as looking back at him with lust and desire, he is unable to move when Fabio stalks closer to him, like a predator stalking upon his prey. Leaning in close, Fabio places his hands on the countertop, caging Mack in, breath catching in his throat when the tips if their erections brush against each other. Feeling his hot breath on his skin, Fabio leans in and seals his lips against Macks pulse point, sucking hard and undoubtedly leaving a mark, Mack groans. Fabio pushes his hips forward, cock rubbing deliciously against Macks now and the Yamaha rider arches his own hips forward.

"Fabio...."

"I love it when you say my name like that." the Frenchman whispers huskily.

Tongue lapping at the dark purple bruise in Macks neck, one of Fabio's hands finds his way around Macks back, cupping his ass cheek and pulling his hips flush against his own, grinding against each other shamelessly for some time before Fabio pulls back and Mack releases a sound of disapproval.

"Turn around, ma cherie."

"I love it when you call me that." Mack smiles shyly.

Fabio smiles too and waits for Mack to turn around and when he has, he instinctively pushes his ass against Fabio's crotch and wriggles it.

"You gonna fuck me here?" he asks.

"You want me to fuck you here?" Fabio mumurs against his skin, littering kisses on Macks shoulder, hand wandering over his skin, hip, chest, tweaking a nipple having Mack whimper and throwing his head back. Fabio takes advantage by placing open mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin before he softly bites it.

"Fuck yes."

"Hm," Fabio signs, fingers of his free hand moving between Macks asscheeks and moving far enough to find his hole, finger rubbing the outline of it without putting pressure there, "any preferences?"

Mack frowns, turning his face and looking confused, pleasure already building quickly with just the prospect.

"You want me to fuck you like this? From behind?" Fabio asks, pushing a finger inside and going straight for his prostate having Mack moan," or you want me to fuck you on the table? Up against the fridge?"

Fabio pushes in another finger, scissoring them and feeling Mack pushing back on the digits, the treatment sending a hot fire through his veins that needs to be addressed and he is in dire need more.

"You want me to fuck you hard," he says, punctuating his words with pushing in a third finger roughly having Mack gasp," or you want me to fuck you slow?"

The Frenchman's fingers now moving inside him slow and by the reaction Mack gives, whining and whimpering and pushing his hips back frantically seeking friction, Fabio smiles, knowing he has his answer but he needs to hear it.

"Tell me, ma cherie, how do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard.....fuck me hard, just.....use me, ravish me, baby."

"Anything else?"

"Just fuck me already."

Fabio smirks, turning Mack around and grabbing his hips and with less effort Mack thought was possible, he lifts him up on the counter, pushing his legs out far and Mack leans back, exposing his already aching hole to his lover. Fabio's eyes dart down and he bites his lip, not being able to resist he pushes in a single finger and makes a come-hither movement having Mack shudder, head falling back.

"Fabio I swear to god...."

But the words change in a long drawn out moan when Fabio buries himself to the base in Macks hole, hips pressed together and the Frenchman pauses to gather himself. Hands moving underneath Macks asscheeks, he lifts him up and steps sideways, pushing him up against the fridge making the Spaniard moan. Arms find a way around Fabio's neck and the Petronas rider starts to slam deep inside him, rhythm already being fast and deep, slamming Mack back against the door of the fridge, hearing the contents inside moving with the force Fabio is using.

"Fuck yes, baby....." Mack groans.

Fabio pushes Macks legs out further so he can go deeper and he hears the high pitched wail he lets out, fingers digging in his shoulder.

"You like this ma cherie? Being fucked rough by me?"

"I love it, take me harder baby, come on....deeper....want to feel you for days."

"You're lucky my team is out celebrating Franco's podium."Fabio groans with the words, Mack knows what it does to him when he speaks like this to him and the Frenchman feels his cock grow even harder and when Mack moans he knows he felt it too.

"You feel incredible, so big, I love your cock so much baby.....come on, Fabio, make me yours, mark me as yours..."

"Fuck Mack...." Fabio breaths, dirty talk only making him more turned on, slamming in deeper and harder, even feeling the fridge move an inch behind Mack's back and he laughs.

"That's it, baby.....give it to me....."

Mack starts moving against the rhythm, making Fabio slip inside even deeper and both groan loudly.

"I'm going to cum..." Mack says.

It's a sign for Fabio to curl his fingers around Macks cock and tug while he keeps slamming inside his lover.

"Oh yes.....give me your cum.....fill me up, baby...."Mack groans.

Fabio's fingers slip in his hair and he tugs Macks face down, lips inches from each other for a moment before both cum violently, Mack cumming over Fabio's stomach and Fabio cumming deep inside Mack, cock twitching and Mack shudders with the feeling of being filled up by his boyfriends cum, feeling it shoot deep inside him. Fabio collapses against him, face buried in Macks neck and he breaths in and out in short gasps.

"Fuck...."

Mack smiles and wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss against Fabio's temple.

"You ok?"

"Hm, that was fucking incredible," he says licking his lips, "still a bit surprised at the dirty tongue you have during fucking but I love it so much."

"I know baby."


End file.
